Generic access network (GAN) telecommunications can allow cell phone packets to be forwarded to a network access point over the Internet. Connecting unlicensed mobile access (UMA)-compatible mobile phones to use wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) can be used in place of conventional cell towers. This can be useful in locations with poor cell coverage where some other form of Internet access is available, especially at the home or office. The user can move from cell to Wi-Fi and back again with the same invisibility that the cell network offers when moving from tower to tower.
Since the GAN system works over the Internet, a UMA-capable device can connect to a service provider from any location with Internet access. This is particularly useful for travelers, who can connect to their provider's GANC and make calls into their home service area from any location.
The above-described background relating to a facilitating voice and data services over wireless fidelity devices is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.